


紧急联络人

by Cryastal6918



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: DS无差, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryastal6918/pseuds/Cryastal6918
Summary: 在某种程度上来说，如果有人把你填成紧急联络人，足够说明你在对方心里的重要性。作为Steve的紧急联络人，也许以后他会被医生频繁通知。但是，接下来的时间他们都会在一起。作为对方的爱人，作为对方最重要的人，作为彼此的紧急联络人，一直在一起。这就够了。





	紧急联络人

紧急联络人  
很多时候，比如档案，比如护照，比如签证，都需要填写紧急联络人。紧急联络人，就是在紧急情况下，能够联系到的与当事人相关的人。通常情况下，紧急联络人，要么是父母亲人，要么就是爱人恋人，当然也有填BBF的。在某种程度上来说，如果有人把你填成紧急联络人，足够说明你在对方心里的重要性。  
而紧急联络人对于高危职业的人就更是重要了，因为他们遇险的概率比一般人高出太多。紧急联络人的重要性不言而喻。  
躺在手术台上，Danny忽然想到自己居然已经成了Steve的紧急联络人，而Steve似乎也是自己的紧急联络人。大概也只有自己，才会在手术前脑子里想着这个吧。也许是因为刚刚看见了Grace，鉴于Rachal和Stan经常要出差，自己是Grace的紧急联络人。  
现在Steve躺在自己隔壁，等着做手术，等着Danny的肝脏救命。今天真的是格外漫长的一天。而他现在只希望Steve和他的手术能够顺利，让他们继续当彼此的紧急联络人。  
Danny忍不住望了Steve一眼，伴随着些许不安因为麻醉剂的效用失去意识。

这真是太蠢了，一定是因为当时麻醉剂效果还没完全失效。不然他是怎么想出要和Steve同一个病房会有助于一起康复这样蠢的主意的？两个一半的肝脏靠近一点能复原更快？  
看看这个对比，Steve自大狂不要命前海豹现H5O队长McGarrett，躺在隔壁病床上，周围堆满了慰问礼品，还有一大堆贺卡。而他，新泽西过来的警探Danny Williams周围就显得特别冷清了。对此他并没有什么特别的想法，毕竟Steve确实是个好队长好战友，每次都身先士卒。但是，这一切只会让他更不要命地往前冲。  
现在病房就剩下他们两个人了，看看这个一脸我很棒吧傻笑的野蛮人。Danny觉得自己真没办法冷静下来。  
这不是第一次Steve受伤住院，但这一次是最严重的。当Steve在飞机里失去意识，Danny看见他流出积成一滩的鲜血，他的脑子一片空白。他努力抓住自己的理智，冒着生命危险把飞机降落在沙滩上换取Steve的生机。他一路冲冲冲去抓住那个婊子养的开枪的毒贩，连自己的伤也顾不得处理。接到消息就赶到医院，把陪伴自己39年的肝分一半出去。  
他并不需要Steve的感谢，也不需要别人的感谢。其实，他真正需要的是Steve的道歉或者保证。为他没有保护好自己而道歉，保证没有下次。但他只是那样笑着，好像如果还有机会，他还会这么来一次。但是Danny受不了了，他没有更多的肝脏能给Steve，万一下一次中枪的肺是心脏呢？  
他知道自己的想法很蠢，非常蠢。他们是警察，随时都有受伤甚至丧命的风险。就算普通人也有，只不过作为特遣队的他们风险更高而已。可是，他没有办法把Steve惨白着一张脸说“我要死了，Danny。”的画面从脑子里删掉。  
就像手术前，猛地意识到，Steve对Danny已经如此重要了，他的紧急联络人已经不知不觉成了Steve。  
Steve真的是个很成功的前海豹，他不知不觉入侵了Danny的生活，悄悄转移了Danny的生活重心。Grace依然是Danny的太阳，Charlie是Danny的月亮，但是Steve已经成了星星，无论看到还是看不到，他一直在那里。而Danny刚刚才意识到，Steve如此成功地入侵了Danny的生活，他强势地闯入了他的生活，现在处处都有他的影子，枉Danny还是个多年的警探。  
帘子后面，Danny用手捂住脸。他不能想象生活中如果没有了Steve会是什么样子。  
但是，Steve虽然没有结婚，虽然他总是说爱Danny，但是他喜欢小孩子，他有过女朋友，他看着就像是那种直的不能再直的直男。就连他自己，都结过婚，有两个孩子。  
就这样吧，至少是能开玩笑能借住能说我爱你的好朋友。

又是疯狂的一天，他们用一辆破皮卡运着一个随时可能因为受到冲击爆炸的带着铀的炸弹，然后Steve阻止不了爆炸，为了降低危害性他要去拆除炸弹上的铀。  
他忍不住想要开口，如果他们随时都可能炸成碎片。但是如果这造成什么意想不到想效果，反而导致了Steve太过震惊失误引爆了炸弹呢？Steve准备拆除铀，Danny帮他戴上了汽车电池。但是任然免不了辐射，不是吗？又或者，拆除的时候炸弹就……不不不，一切都会没事的。表白可以留到下次。  
在看不到Steve的地方，Danny默默向上帝发誓，如果他们大难不死，他一定要向Steve表白。  
他为自己的退休计划向Steve道歉，因为他不敢奢望退休计划可以加入Steve，他怕他会受不了。Steve说的没错，他就是个悲观主义者，可悲的胆小鬼。  
但是躲在车后，Steve说希望如果以后他们不在一起，给餐馆取名Steve's就好像他们仍然一直在一起。  
劫后余生，他在一阵阵耳鸣中还是听到了Steve的笑声，他知道Steve误会了他的意思。但是他忍不住猜想，是不是Steve对他也有些特别？超过朋友那种？

Danny对辐射没有太大的概念，但是考虑到发生的一切，他很担心Steve的身体。他查询了关于核辐射的资料，看到辐射中毒后的各种可能症状。难道真的要等一切都太迟的时候再后悔吗？  
他翻来覆去彻夜难眠，但是什么也不做也并不能使事情变得更好。为什么不放手一搏呢？按照Steve的性格，要么接受，要么以为是玩笑，要么就是拒绝。但是即使拒绝，他也依旧会是Danny的伙伴，也许会尴尬，也许没有那些亲密的互动，但他们还是会有很多机会相处。  
一大早，Danny决心要去找Steve表白，但首先他要和其他队友坦白并且寻求帮助。

趁Steve去找州长汇报，Danny把大家集中在一起。  
“咳，鉴于，你们知道的，最近发生的一大堆事情，真的是让人觉得心力憔悴，压力很大，我准备向Steve表白。”  
“什么？！”  
在大家异口同声的惊呼下，Danny很紧张。“抱歉，我知道有点突然，毕竟我……”  
“不是这个，Danny。我们以为你们早就在一起了。”Kono忍不住打断Danny的解释。  
“什，什么？我们什么时候在一起了？”  
Lou翻了个大白眼，“你们相处起来就和我跟我老婆一样好么。你以为我们说你们老夫老妻模式完全是玩笑？你真该看看你们平时有多闪瞎人眼。”  
Chin一脸温和的笑容，“恭喜你终于准备走出这一步。那次Steve需要肝脏移植，我就知道他对你有多重要了。”  
“是呀，你应该看看当时你的脸色有多难看。你冲过去直捣毒贩老巢的时候，那股子煞气估计能把McGarrett比下去。如果这都不算爱。”Jerry补充。  
“反正，你知道我们都支持你。不用担心，我们会有什么不好的情绪。”Kono一手搭上Danny的肩部，“所以你只是想向我们坦白你要出柜了？”  
“哈？啊，不。我只是，有点不知道该怎么做。时机呀戒指什么的。”Danny有点懵，这和他想的不太一样，但真的很不错。  
“哦~~~你真是太甜了，Danny。”  
“你确定，对Steve那个糙汉，要搞什么浪漫？”Lou一脸你在开玩笑的样子。  
“也许打个直球就好了。你直接上去吻他，然后告诉他做我的人吧。”Eric出主意。  
“这主意不错呀，我觉得Steve对你绝对是太迟钝太顺理成章老夫老妻了。你可以乘他没反应过来给他套上戒指，就搞定了。”  
感觉好不靠谱呀……

但是罪犯从不会挑时间，他们每天都在努力工作精疲力竭中。居然还有恐怖袭击……Danny始终没找到合适的机会去向Steve坦白一切。  
随着时间流逝，Danny开始焦躁起来。难道真的要在车里在回家的路上或者上班途中表白吗？而且，他最近总觉得Steve的脸色不太好看，是太累了吗？毕竟肝脏还在努力适应。他不愿意想到那可能是核辐射的后遗症。Danny，不要消极，前不久的复查医生说虽然恢复比预期慢，但是肝脏运行良好，也没有辐射后遗症的迹象。  
但是有些时候，事情是不以人的意志为转移的。

再一次，Danny坐在医院的走廊上。是Steve。  
他忍不住想到网上看到的放射病图片、辐射中毒的症状——疲劳，头晕，失眠，呕吐，溃疡，出血，腹泻，脱发，休克，白血病，红肿脱皮，癌症……  
他就知道，Steve还在吃药不是什么好症状。他不应该让Steve一个人去医院见医生的。他不应该因为Rachel准备离婚而感到烦心，他打赌Steve一定认为他想和Rachel复合了。愚蠢的Danny。这世界上哪有什么合适的时机呢？如果Steve真有什么，想想他浪费的时间，他会一辈子都不能原谅自己的。  
他打开了礼物，一顶写着他名字的厨师帽。Steve还记得餐厅的事情。Danny大概是唯一一个被Steve超小气每次请客都是别人付账McGarrett送礼物的队友了。  
医生出来，表示他们可以去看Steve了。Danny完全没注意医生和队友在说什么，他快步进入病房。  
Steve醒着，这很好。虽然脸色苍白，但是看到Danny他的眼睛亮起来，扬起标志性的Steve式傻笑。  
“你知道吗？Steve。你是个十足的傻瓜！无论Rachel是不是会离婚，我都不会和她在一起的。因为我被你带傻了，你知道吗？傻的彻底，只有和你这个傻瓜在一起才能挽救我了。”  
Danny一把搂住Steve的脖子，狠命吻上去。带着一种孤注一掷，Danny闭着眼不敢看Steve的表情。  
然后，他感到了Steve的回应，Steve甚至伸出一只手搂住他的脖子，想要控制这个吻的节奏。控制狂！  
在队友的一片善意的哄笑中，他们结束了这个吻。  
Danny睁开眼，看到Steve的眼睛亮晶晶的，好像所有的星星都坠落在那里。他有点气喘，该死的Steve肺活量比他好。  
“感觉不错，Danny，我们应该早点这么做。”Steve舔舔嘴唇，一副回味的样子。  
“oh，Boss。”Kono受不了的开口表示众人眼睛要瞎了。  
“记得下次请吃饭，我们就留给这对新晋的爱情鸟一点私人空间吧。”  
“Steve，我们以后可以经常这么做，如果你喜欢的话。”Danny俯下身。

作为Steve的紧急联络人，也许以后他会被医生频繁通知。但是，接下来的时间他们都会在一起。作为对方的爱人，作为对方最重要的人，作为彼此的紧急联络人，一直在一起。这就够了。

END


End file.
